Special Gift For You
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: "Sena, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk You-nii?" ucap Suzuna. Sena belum siap hadiah apa-apa untuk pesta perpisahan Hiruma! Sedangkan karena sifat fujoshi Suzuna, Sena malah memberikan hadiah yang tidak terduga! Apakah hadiahnya! LEMON. YAOI. RnR! XD


**-Special Gift For You -**

**.**

**ES21©Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

**.**

**By **Himawari Ichinomiya

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**Gendre: **Romance, Family, Drama.

**.**

**Pairing: **HiruSena

**.**

**Summary: **"Sena, kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk You-nii?" ucap Suzuna. Sena belum siap hadiah apa-apa untuk pesta perpisahan Hiruma? Sedangkan karena sifat fujoshi Suzuna, Sena malah memberikan hadiah yang tidak terduga! Apakah hadiahnya?

**.**

**Warning: **Fic ini mengandung unsur YAOI, banyak typo, OOC, LEMON, dan hal-hal tidak jelas lainnya. Jika memang tidak suka, silahkan meniggalkan fic ini, sebelum ada niat memberikan flame pada Hima.

**.**

~Dun like? Dun read!~

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak nanggung kalo jadi fujoshi ato fudanshi nantinya.

~Happy Reading!~

**.**

\(o_o\)o0o(/o_o)/

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong SMA Deimon, seorang pemuda mungil berambut cokelat itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gedung bagian belakang sekolah, tepatnya dia sedang berlari secepatnya menuju klub yang selama ini ditekuninya selama setahun terakhir. Blazer hijau seragamnya berkibar ditiup angin, kakinya masih berpacu cepat tanpa mengurangi kecepatan.

Beberapa menit saja, tubuh mungil pemuda itu sudah berada di depan klub yang sangat dicintainya, klub _American football_. Jemari mungilnya menggeser pintu cukup keras.

_**GREEEK!**_

"_Gomen_, aku terlambat!" ujar pemuda mungil bermata secokelat _caramel_ itu menyesal, nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari tadi.

"Sena, kau telat sekali!" balas Suzuna kesal, gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru itu beracak pinggang kesal. "Kau kemana saja, sih?" lanjutnya dengan nada menuntut penjelasan.

Sena membungkuk, "_Gomenasai hontou ni gomenasai_! Aku baru saja membeli ini di mini market." Ujarnya mengeluarkan sebuah tas pelastik berisi beberapa botol _soft drink_, sebuah _Shortcake_ cukup besar, dan beberapa _cracker_.

Suzuna tersenyum lebar, "Yaaa! Ini sempurna untuk penambah kelengkapan pesta!" ujarnya girang dengan beberapa barang yang dibawa oleh Sena. Ya, saat ini sebagian besar anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang masih junior sedang menyiapkan pesta perpisahan untuk anggota klub kelas tiga yang kini lulus, seperti Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi.

"Hei, kenapa kami juga harus melakukan hal seperti ini?" perotes Kuroki, salah satu dari ketiga bersaudara itu sedang sibuk menempelkan pita warna-warni di tembok sebagai dekorasi pesta.

"Jangan mengeluh begitu, dong! Ini 'kan juga demi You-nii, Musashan dan Kuritan yang sudah mendirikan klub ini…" ujar Suzuna sedikit kesal dengan sikap Kuroki. Sena jadi tertawa kecil mendengar sebutan Suzuna untuk ketiga senior yang telah mendirikan klub American football ini.

"Aku datang untuk membantu!" teriak Monta lantang, _receiver _andalan Demon itu sebuah membawa kantong kertas cukup besar.

"Monta, apa yang kau bawa di tanganmu itu?" tanya Sena penasaran dengan isi kantung kertas yang dibawa mantan pemain baseball itu.

Monta tersenyum bangga, "Lihat, aku bawa banyak pisang cokelat untuk kita makan saat pesta nanti!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Semua pemain kontan sweat droped berjama'ah melihat makanan yang dibawa Monta a.k.a Raimontaro satu ini. 'I-itu sih Cuma kamu yang doyan makannya…' batin mereka semua kompak.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu klub kembali terbuka, "FUGO!" ucap pemuda Lineman yang bertubuh pendek ini. Lagi-lagi, dia juga membawa beberapa perlengkapan seperti kertas karton beberapa gulung, dan spidol warna.

"Wah, hebat mukya! Kau bawa banyak bahan juga, Komusubi!" ujar Monta sambil menepuk pundak Komusubi pelan. Sedangkan komusubi sendiri tersenyum senang sudah bisa ikut membantu persiapan pesta. Rencananya, Sena dan yang lain akan mengejutkan Hiruma, Kurita, dan Musashi untuk pesta perpisahan ini. Jadi, mereka akan berusaha menyelesaikan persiapan pesta ini secepat mungkin dan bisa mengejutkan Hiruma dan yang lainnya besok!

"Yaaa! Ayo kita selesaikan ini teman-teman!"

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

Matahari senja berwarna jingga nampak di garis lurus cakrawala, membuat langit mejadi penuh akan semburat kemerahan. Jalanan masih terlihat ramai, ada banyak siswa SMA Deimon yang baru mulai pulang pada saat seperti ini dikarenakan kegiatan klub atau sekedar pelajaran tambahan. Terlepas dari kedua alasan itu, Sena dan Suzuna baru akan pulang saat ini.

"Uwaaah! Ternyata cukup melelahkan juga, ya!" keluh gadis berambut biru tua satu ini, dia berjalan menggunakan _roller skate_ seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Sena lebih memilih untuk berjalan biasa di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sena… Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk You-_nii_?" ujar Suzuna dengan senyuman ganjil.

Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi, jika pemuda mungil dengan julukan _Eyeshield_ 21 itu kini sedang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan sang kapten _Akuma _salah satu pendiri Deimon Devil Bats. Awalnya, semua anggota klub berpikir jika Sena pasti diancam oleh Hiruma agar menerima pernyataan cintanya, tapi tidak! Pemuda bermata selembut _caramel _itu tulus menyambut uluran cinta dari Hiruma. Yah, walaupun itu artinya dia sudah sepenuhnya jadi budak sang menara setan a.k.a Hiruma Youichi.

Sena kontan gelagapan setengah mati, wajahnya jadi penuh dengan semburat merah. "Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Runningback itu gugup. "Aku belum menyiapkan apa pun… aku pikir cukup hadiah berupa pesta perpisahan ini." Lanjutnya.

Suzuna cemberut. "Tidak, Sena! Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus memberikan sesuatu pada You-nii! Ini saat-saat terakhir kalian bersama di masa SMA! Sesuatu yang 'spesial'!" ujar Suzuna penuh penekanan.

Sena terdiam sebentar. Jika dipikir-pikir kembali, pertemuannya dengan Hiruma memang mengubah segala aspek kehidupannya. Dirinya dulu yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan siswa berandalan, kini bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan membanggakan sekolah mereka dengan kemampuan larinya. Dan siapa yang menyadari bakat Sena selain Hiruma? Tidak ada. Bisa dibilang, jika sang kapten Deimon Devil Bats adalah seseorang yang memperhatikannya lebih dari siapa pun di dunia ini.

Sena mengangguk pelan, bibir mungilnya menunjukan senyum. "Kau benar, Suzuna! Mungkin aku memang harus memberikan hadiah untuk Hiruma-_san_!" ujar pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Gadis berambut biru tua di sampingnya kembali memunculkan senyuman yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Aku ada ide bagus, Sena…" ucapnya sambil membuat gerakan menyuruh Sena mendekat, kemudian membisikkan idenya di telinga _Runing back_ itu pelan.

Mata cokelat _caramel_ Sena terbelalak kaget begitu mendengar ide dari Suzuna, wajahnya jadi merah karena malu. "_NA-NANIIII_?" jeritnya tidak percaya.

Gadis _Cheerleader_ itu mengedipkan matanya, "Aku yakin Hiruma-_san_ pasti suka jika kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan tadi!" ucapnya meyakinkan.

Sena merasakan jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih cepat. 'apa benar yang dikatakan Suzuna tadi?' batinnya sedikit ragu. Tapi, mungkin ada baiknya jika dicoba. Toh, ini semua demi sang kapten setan yang dicintainya…

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian!" ujar Suzuna bersemangat. Saat ini keadaan 'markas' Deimon Devil Bats sangat ramai. Semua anggota berkumpul untuk megucapkan selamat atas kelulusan mereka bertiga. Rasanya sedih juga harus mengakhiri tahun ajaran dengan berpisah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ah… Rasanya lega juga, ya… Hiruma tidak ada lagi, berarti tidak ada yang memaksa-maksa kami lagi…" sembur Togano asal, tangannya masih asyik membalik-balik majalah komik shonen jump.

"Kekeke, jangan harap kalian bisa hidup tenang jika membuat Deimon Devil Bats kalah selama tidak ada aku!" ujar Hiruma dengan nada penuh mengancam. Yang lain kontan ikut merinding disko mendengar ancaman dari sang kapten neraka.

"Ahaha. Sudah, jangan tegang." Hibur Mamori. "Ayo kita makan cake-nya!" lanjut manager tim berlambang kelelawar itu. Bisa ditebak setelah ini, jika Mamori akan menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh buah kue cream puff kariya, sedangkan cakenya sudah tandas di makan Kurita dalam sekali lahap. Cokelat pisang? Sudah jelas Cuma Monta yang doyan makan itu. Tiga bersaudara malah asyik membicarakan sesuatu yang entah apa sambil meminum bergelas-gelas soft drink, dan Suzuna sepertinya turut serta dengan Mamori memakan Cream puff yang masih tersisa.

Mata _tosca _pemuda tinggi berambut spike pirang itu tidak dapat menangkap sosok Sena di mana pun. "Cih, kemana _kuso chibi _satu itu?" ujar Hiruma kesal. Bagaimana tidak bisa kesal? Jika dia tidak hadir di pesta perpisahan kekasihnya sendiri. Oke, mungkin Hiruma memang terlalu sensi dalam hal ini. "Hey, cheerleader sialan." Panggilnya pada Suzuna cepat, gadis berambut biru tua itu berjalan mendekat menuju salah satu pemuda pendiri Deimon Devil Bats itu.

"Ada apa You-_nii_?" tanya Suzuna heran.

"Kau tahu kemana perginya si _kuso chibi_ itu?" ujar Hiruma dengan wajah kesal yang begitu terlihat.

Suzuna tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hiruma, sungguh baru kali ini ada orang yang berani-beraninya menertawai Youichi Hiruma. "You-nii akan tahu sebentar lagi…" balasnya, lalu berlalu dengan wajah riang.

"Apa maksud gadis sialan itu?" gumam Hiruma heran dengan jawaban Suzuna yang menggantung. Memang di mana Sena?

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

Hari sudah larut malam, Hiruma berjalan sendirian di tengah sorot lampu jalanan yang menerangi kawasan sekitar apartementnya. Kenapa Hiruma tinggal di apartement? Tentu saja dia tinggal di tempat itu karena dekat sekolah, lagi pula dia tahu jika pemangunan apartemen yang ditinggalinya melanggar aturan, dengan sedikit 'ancaman', dia sudah bisa mendapat sambutan 'selamat datang' dari para pelayan sekaligus managernya untuk tinggal gratis.

"Cih." Pemuda berambut spike itu baru saja kembali dari pesta yang diadakan oleh para juniornya. Dirinya memang merasa sedikit senang dengan tingkah seluruh adik-adik kelasnya itu, namun tidak adanya sang kekasih di pesta tadi, sudah cukup membuat moodnya jelek. "_Kuso chibi_, awas kalau ketemu besok! Akan aku paksa dia lari seratus putaran tanpa ampun!" ujarnya sedikit kesal.

Tangannya memegang AK47 miliknya dengan tidak sabar. Dipercepat langkahnya untuk segera mecapai apartementnya. Pemuda bermanik hijau tosca itu tidak menggubris segala pandangan mata takut yang menatapnya silih berganti di perjalanan pulang itu, yang diinginkannya hanya segera sampai ke rumah dan beristirahat.

Ketika langkah kakinya sudah sampai pada sebuah kamar apartement bernomor 237, Hiruma mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka kamarnya, kemudian membuka knop pintu dengan perlahan. Retina matanya yang berwarna tosca mendapati kamar miliknya yang gelap gulita. "Haah…" Hiruma mendesah pelan dengan sikapnya yang terlalu berhati-hati, bahkan untuk memasuki rumahnya sendiri sekali pun.

Saat dirinya menyalakan lampu, permata hijau tosca itu terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Jika Hiruma saat ini melihat Sena tanpa mengenakan pakaian apa pun di tubuhnya,dan menggeliat maja di atas bed cover. Kulit kecoklatan itu terexpose jelas, tangan kanan Sena yang mungil meraba lekuk tubuhnya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas tonjolan pink di dadanya. "Hi-hiruma-saaan… unnggh…." Desahnya kecil.

Oke, percaya atau tidak, Hiruma menatap cengo pemandangan erotis di depannya. 'A-apa-apaan ini?' pikirnya tidak percaya. Manik tosca itu masih menatap Sena yang mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya sendiri untuk memijat kejantanan mungilnya yang sudah mulai menegang, "Ahnn… Akh! Hi..rumaaa-saan…" pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mendesah keenakan atas ulahnya sendiri. Mata sehijau rerumputan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya makin bergairah.

Sena mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dengan tempo sedang, di sisi lain tangan kirinya masih memilin-milin putingnya sendiri yang sudah merah. "Ukh… Hiruma-_san_… Hiruma-_san_… Hiruma-_san_…" nama itu disebutnya berkali-kali, seakan memohon agar sang kapten setan itu menggantikan tangannya yang sedari tadi berkerja sendirian.

Pemuda berambut spike pirang itu menyeringai senang, tidak disangkanya jika pemuda mungil itu malah menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri untuk 'perayaan pesta' perpisahan khusus untuk mereka berdua saja. Gerakan-gerakan dan desahan sensual Sena yang menyebut namanya beruang-ulang sudah cukup membuat milik akuma satu ini menegang di balik celananya. "Ke ke ke, jika kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri padaku, kuso Chibi… aku tidak akan menolak." Ujarnya penuh seringaian setan.

Jantung Sena berdegup kencang saat sang kekasih kini berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, pemuda berambut pirang ini menundukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajah tampan itu tepat di kejantanan mungil sang running back yang sudah memerah dan tegak sempurna, kemudian mengecup ujungnya dengan lembut. "_itadakimasu_…" ujar Hiruma pelan.

Anak dari Yuya Hiruma itu menjilat sekeliling batang kejantanan Sena, mencoba membasahinya dengan saliva. Merasakan benda basah menyentuh titik sensitifnya, pemuda bermata caramel itu melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal empuk di belakangnya. "Ah… Ahhha…ahhhhhnn…." Desah Sena di sela kenikmatan itu.

Hiruma melirik sekilas ekspresi Sena yang makin membuatnya merasa terangsang, kemudian tanpa persiapan apa pun, pemuda bernomor punggung satu itu memasukan seluruh kejantanan Sena yang berukuran mungil ke dalam mulutnya seluruhnya. Kemudian melumatnya dengan cepat, bagaikan anak kecil yang mengemut permen lollipop yang disukainya. Tidak hanya itu, Hiruma menghisap kejantanan mungil itu sambil menggigit-gigit kecil, agar menciptakan tanda kepemilikan yang jelas.

Saat kejantanan kecil itu mulai terasa lebih tegang dan berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya, Hiruma makin mempercepat kuluman dan hisapannya. "Ti-tidak… a-khh… lebih cepat, Hiruma-saan… Aku… Aku… Akkhhhh!" Teriakkan Sena menggema di seluruh ruanga apartement Hiruma, saat pemuda mungil itu mengeluarkan ejakulasinya yang pertama, sang kekasih dengan senang hati meneguk cairan putih kental itu tanpa ragu-ragu.

Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sena yang kini nampak merona dan terengah-engah. Kemudian melumat bibir mungil itu ganas, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil hingga membuat bibir pemuda mugil jadi makin memerah dan menggiurkan.

Puas melumat bagian luar bibir Sena, Hiruma menjilat-jilat meminta sang kekasih membuka mulut untuk aksesnya lebih mendominasi. Sena yang hanya pasrah Cuma bisa menurut dan membuka mulut lebih lebar, membiarkan lidah sang kapten mulai masuk dan menjamah tiap inchi ruang basah itu. Hiruma mulai mengabsen gigi Sena satu persatu, kemudian memindahkan salivanya ke dalam mulut si pemuda mungil. "Ngghh…hmmpph…." Sena mendesah-desah kecil, membuat Hiruma makin bersemangat melakukan kegiatannya.

Selesai melumat bibir mungil kemerahan yang menggiurkan itu, lidah Hiruma membelai dagu Sena sejenak, kemudian beralih pada lekuk leher kecoklatan yang terekspose jelas di mata hijaunya. Pemuda berambut pirang degan model spike itu membuka mulutnyakemudian mengigit keras leher Sena, bagai Dracula yang haus darah segar. Pemuda bermanik caramel berteriak sakit sekaligus nikmat dengan kelakuan Hiruma yang tidak hanya menggigit tapi juga melumat dan menghisap titik tersensitif di lehernya.

"Hi-hiruma-saan…. Ber-berhenti, dulu…" ucap Sena di tengah erangan nikmatnya.

Mendengar suara kecil mengintrupsi kegiatannya, Hiruma dengan kesal melirik wajah Sena yang saat ini nampak memerah dan penuh peluh, di sudut bibirnya mengalir saliva yang membasahi dagunya. Lagi-lagi Hiruma merasa celananya makin menyempit. "Ada apa, Kuso chibi?" tanyanya kesal.

Sena jadi begidik takut melihat wajah kekasihnya yang nampak tidak suka dengan intrupsi tadi. "A-ano… kau, kau belum membuka pakaianmu sama sekali, Hiruma-_san_.. i-itu curang…" ujarnya takut-takut.

Pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata _caramel _itu sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Hiruma malah menunjukan respon senyuman (atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai) atas ucapannya tadi. Hiruma melirik pakaiannya sendiri yang memang masih lengkap dan terkancing rapi. "Kalau kau mau, bukakan pakaianku." Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Sena yang mendengarnya, kontan blushing dengan kata-kata sang kekasih. "_Nani_? Ke-kenapa harus aku?"

Sang kapten hanya memutar mata hijaunya sedikit sebal, "Katamu tadi kau akan menuruti setiap permintaanku kali ini 'kan…?" ujar Hiruma seperti menagih janji. "Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu sendiri 'kan, Ku-so chi-bi?" lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

"Ukhh… baiklah…" dengan canggung Sena mendekat pada tubuh Hiruma dan mulai membuka kancing teratas seragamnya. Sedikit iseng, pemuda berambut spike pirang itu memasukkan jarinya yang panjang ke dalam lubang sempit milik Sena. "Aaakkh… Hi-Hiru..maa..san… ukkkhh…" Sena merasakan lubangnya penuh dengan dua jari panjang milik sang kekasih.

"Kenapa berhenti membuka pakaianku, _Kuso chibi_? Masih ada empat kancing yang belum kau buka." Ujar Hiruma yang seakan tidak peduli dengan Sena yang nampak kesulitan karena benda asing memenuhi liangnya. Hiruma menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk, kemudian memutar-mutarnya sesekali. Lubang Sena yang sempit mencengkram erat jari-jari sang _quarter back_, membuat Hiruma berpikir 'bagaimana rasanya jika milikku di dalam sini nanti?'

"Uhh…hmm… Hiru..ma..san… hentikan jarimu… a-aku sudah membuka pakaianmu…" ujar Sena tersengal karena jari sang kekasih mulai menusuk-nusuk di dalam sana, mencoba mencari titik terdalamnya.

"Jangan cuma membuka pakaianku, _Kuso chibi_. Buka juga celananya." Ujar Hiruma masih dengan niat megerjai Sena. Pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tidak perotes, toh perotes juga tidak ada gunanya… Dengan cekatan, Sena membuka lesreting celana seragam Hiruma, kemudian mulai menarik celana itu hingga sebatas paha.

Hiruma menarik nafas lega, saat kejantanannya yang sedari tadi tertahan sekarang terbebas. Pemuda bermanik caramel itu kontan blushing melihat kejantanan sang kekasih yang berukuran 'huge' kini berdiri tegak menantang, tidak hanya itu, di ujung kejantanan itu terlihat mengkilat karena cairan pre-cum megalir deras.

Hiruma yang dapat menangkap mimic malu dari wajah manis Sena, jadi tersenyum jahil. "Kuso chibi, kulum milikku." Perintahnya tegas.

Sena kontan gelagapan mendengar perintah Hiruma, "E-ehhhh? Ta-tapi…."

"Tidak ada protes!" potong pendiri Deimon Devil Bats itu cepat.

Sena menelan ludah susah payah, kemudian memberanikan diri sendiri mendekatkan wajah manisnya menghadap kejantanan Hiruma. Pemuda bermata caramel mengeluarkan lidahnya sedikit, menyapu kepala kejantanan sang kapten. Hiruma sendiri sedikit tergelak karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah membelai ujung kesejatiannya. "Teruskan, _kuso chibi_." Perintahnya.

Sena Cuma mengangguk lemah, kemudian mulai memasukkan kejantanan berukuran 'wow' itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang lembab. Sena mulai mengulum milik Hiruma, dirinya berusaha untuk tidak canggung ataupun berlebihan, mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. "Hmmpph…Enhh! Ngghh!" pemuda mugil berjuluk eyeshield 21 itu meleguh kecil, saat Hiruma mendorong kepalanya untuk memanja kejantanan sang pemuda pirang lebih dalam.

Sena yang mengerti, tanpa dikomando menaik turunkan kepalanya, membuat gesekan antara gigi-gigi mungilnya dengan batang kejantanan Hiruma, tidak lupa ujung kejantanan itu dimanja oleh sedikit hisapan di sana-sini. "SSShhh… Kau pintar juga rupanya…" desis Hiruma yang mengakui kehebatan sang pemuda mungil.

Saat kejantanan milik Hiruma terasa makin menegang dan berdenyut-denyut, pemuda berambut spike itu malah memerintahkan Sena menghentikan kulumannya. "Berhenti, _kuso chibi_. Aku memang ingin mengeluarkannya, tapi bukan di dalam mulutmu." Ujarnya sambil menarik wajah sang kekasih menjauh dari kejantanannya.

Hiruma memposisikan diri setengah duduk dengan bantal yang menyamankan punggungnya, kemudian memerintahkan Sena untuk segera mendekat. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menuruti perintah Hiruma. "Aku ingin tahu seberapa kerasnya kau berusaha membuatku senang. Silahkan lakukan sendiri." Ujar Hiruma menantang Sena. Sang running back tentu bingung harus malakukan apa, namun dirinya mendapat ide.

Sena mencoba untuk duduk di atas pangkuan Hiruma, mencoba memasukkan kejantanan sang kapten ke dalam liangnya yang kecil dan sempit. "Emmhh… Enngggh…." Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit yang membakar bagian bawah tubuhnya. Rectumnya seakan dirobek oleh benda yang sangat besar dank eras, namun Sena mencoba utuk bertahan, membiarkan sakit itu nantinya berangsur hilang.

Setelah milik Hiruma tertanam seluruhnya, Sena mediamkan dirinya sebetar, menyamankan posisi. Pemuda bermanik tosca itu sendiri merasakan kejantanannya menjadi hangat dan diremas halus oleh rectum pemuda mugil yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama empat bulan tersebut. "Bergeraklah…" titah Hiruma yang mulai merasa gairahnya mulai kembali membara.

Tangan sena mencengkram halus pundak Hiruma yang kekar, lalu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri naik, hingga kejantanan sang menara control tim hanya tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian menghujamkan langsung pada sweet spotnya. Permata caramel itu terpejam atas gerakkannya sendiri yang naik turun berusaha mempercepat sodokkan di dalam rektumnya.

"Ahah…hahhhh..ennhhh…Ouuhh…" Sena mendesah-desah tak karuan, kejantanannya yang kecil jadi bergerak naik-turun seirama dengan gerakannya sendiri yang makin menggila. Hiruma yang sedikit merasa gemas melihat kejantanan mungil itu bergoyang, jadi meremas kemudian memompa kejantanan milik sang kekasih. Tidak lupa pula ikut meremas dua bola kecil di belakangnya. "Hi-hiruma-saann….. Angghhh… auhhh… oghhh…"

Sementara tangan kanannya memainkan kejantanan milik Sena, tangan kiri Hiruma mencubit tonjolan pink kecil yang menantang di dada sang pemuda mungil, kemudian memilin-milinnya kasar. Sena makin merasa tubuhnya terbang tinggi, saat Hiruma memanjakannya di berbagai tempat, salivanya mengalir dari sudut bibir, sedangkan cairan putih mulai sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung kejantanannya.

"Hi-hiruma-san….. aakkkhhh… aku-aku kelu-AHHH!" Sena berteriak kesal saat dirinya hendak mencapai puncak kenikmatan, Hiruma malah menutupi jalan keluarnya dengan ibu jari.

"Tidak semudah itu, kuso chibi!" ujar Hiruma sambil menyeringai jahil. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sena hingga menungging tanpa harus melepaskan kejantanannya. "Bersiaplah untuk yang lebih dahsyat." Ucap Hiruma.

Pemuda bernomor punggung satu tersebut mulai kembali menarik kejantanannya hingga nyaris keluar, lalu kembali menyodokkannya keras-keras ke dalam liang sang uke. "Uaaakkhhh! Ahhnnnn…" Sena menjerit, tatkala merasa sweet spotnya kembali dihujam oleh sodokkan-sodokkan keras yang membuat dirinya makin bergelimang kenikmatan. Tidak hanya itu, tangan hiruma yang menganggur lagi-lagi mengocok kejantanan Sena yang menganggur.

Sena kembali menggelinjang nikmat, "Uhh…. Hi-hiruma-san…Hiruma-san…. Hiruma-san…." Menyebut nama sang kekasih berkali-kali di sela kenikmatan duniawi itu. Tak lama kemudian, Hiruma mulai lebih mempercepat tempo sodokkannya, membuat kejantanan sena dan miliknya sendiri makin berdenyut-denyut.

Selang beberapa kali sodokkan Sena merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, tubuhnya serasa terlepas beban berat saat menyemprotkan cairan putih yang sukses membasahi tangan putih Hiruma, dirinya juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi bagian tubuhnya yang terdalam. Setelah menikmati masa ejakulasinya, sang kapten Deimon Devil Bats memeluk tubuh Sena erat, lalu menutupi bagian tubuh keduanya dengan selimut hingga sebatas perut.

"Kuso chibi, siapa yang memberitahumu ide untuk melakukan hal ini?" ujar Hiruma heran sambil membelai lembut rambut Sena yang halus.

"I-itu…" gumam Sena gugup. Tangannya meremas selimut putih tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya tu dengan erat. "Janji tidak akan memarahinya?" lanjut sena.

Hiruma Cuma mendengus sedikit tidak sabar, "Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya…. Justru aku igin berterima kasih dengan idenya yang jenius, membuatmu jadi agresif begini." Jelas sang pemuda bermata tosca itu sambil menyeringai jahil.

Mata cokelat caramel itu terbelalak, "Nani? Agresif?" ujarnya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Hiruma. Padahal dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak lepas kendali…

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kuso chibi…." Ujar hiruma kesal.

Pemuda bernomor punggung dua puluh satu itu menggaruk rambut cokelatnya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Shuzuna, dia yang menyuruhku melakukan ini…" ujarnya malu.

"Hebat juga dia…" ucap Hiruma sedikit memuji.

"Kau janji tidak akan memarahinya, 'kan?" sahut running back itu memastikan.

"Iya-iya aku tau…." Balas Hiruma. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sena dan mengecup dahi sang kekasih lembut. "Lagi pula, berkat dia, aku bisa memiliki dirimu seutuhnya." Lanjut Hiruma yang sukses membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu blushing.

"Ta-tapi, Hiruma-san… kenapa kau belum melepas kejantananmu dari dalam lubangku?" tanya Sena ragu-ragu. Ternyata dari tadi Hiruma masih belum melepas miliknya dari cengkraman lubang sang pemuda bernomor dua puluh satu.

Hiruma menyeringai senang, "Karena…" sang pemuda bermata tosca menarik kejantanannya hingga ujung, lalu kembali menghujamkannya keras di dalam tubuh Sena. "Aku masih belum ingin hal ini berakhir!" lanjutnya.

"Uaakhh… enghhh…. Hi-hiruma-saaaannnn!"

Sepertinya malam ini benar-benar akan menjadi malam yang panjang…. Yah, setidaknya untuk Sena.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

.

.

Moshi-moshi, minna~! Sudah lama juga, hima nggak posting di FFN… yah, hima sekarang lebih suka bikin fic di FB, sih… soalnya yang hima bikin akhir-akhir ini adalah pairing yaoinya sepak bola! Kayak Bambang Pamungkas sama Irfan Bachdim atau pairing temen sekelas hima yang (dengan nistanya) hima paksa jadi pasangan…

Yah, kalau penasaran sama fic yang hima buat di FB, silahkan aja add FB hima di 'Himawari Ichinomiya'. Atau twitter di 'HimaChan23'. Oke, kok malah promosi? Eniwei, fic ini adalah fic rated M pertama yang hima buat di fandom ini! Yaaay~! *tebar bunga* tapi kalo di fic laen sih sudah sering bikin rated M…

Yah, sekian dari Hima! Sampai ketemu di fic karya hima yang laennya~! ^w^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Review, please~! *mata melas*


End file.
